Just a Second
by taitofan
Summary: An ex Cipher admin, a young hero, and their unique bond. Through the good and the bad, they at least have each other.


Just a Second

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and shota

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD did a pretty good job with the innuendo between Eldes and Ryuuto, but trust me, if _I_ owned it there would have been more than just hints.

Author's Note: Fifty themes, fifty sentences, all Eldes and Ryuuto. My OTP gets more love from me, this time in the form of the 1sentence challenge at LJ. There are five theme sets, and I plan to do them all. So expect four more chapters in the future. None of these are really connected, though I do make a few hints towards my "So Sweet" series. Some are _really_ suggestive too, so if you don't like shota… Imagine Ryuuto older, Eldes younger, or something. For those brave enough, read away and tell me what you think!

1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-04-06

* * *

01. Motion 

Ryuuto willed his tears away, instead focusing on the soothing motion of Eldes's steady hand on his back.

02. Cool

Ryuuto couldn't help but think that Eldes was the coolest guy ever when he battled, even if he was kicking the older man's butt.

03. Young

Once Ardos asked his brother, "Isn't he a bit young for you?" to which Eldes replied, "I'm not the one having an affair with a married man, now am I?"

04. Last

Ryuuto thought about the four long years before he turned eighteen and took great comfort in knowing that there was absolutely no way that Eldes could last that long.

05. Wrong

As Lilia went into another tirade about how wrong their relationship was, Ryuuto tuned her out and instead fantasized about Eldes pounding him into the mattress.

06. Gentle

Ryuuto liked gentle kisses well enough, but he _really_ liked it when Eldes let his self-restraint slip and he went home with bruised lips and love bites covering his skin.

07. One

The first time they met at Aio Port, Eldes's heart knew that Ryuuto was _the one_—it just took his mind a few more meetings to accept his destiny.

08. Thousand

There were a thousand words Eldes could say, but he settled on just four—"I love you Ryuuto."

09. King

Ryuuto went with Eldes to feed the Koiking in the pond behind the latter's house, and he wondered if this scene was as domestic looking as it felt.

10. Learn

Ryuuto had entered their relationship without ever even having kissed before, but he was a fast learner, and by the end of their first month together, _he_ was making _Eldes_ squirm.

11. Blur

The Shadow Pokémon incident seemed like a blur now—it felt like he'd just met the fiery teen, and now they were already living together.

12. Wait

"I can't wait any longer," Ryuuto growled before he pounced.

13. Change

Ryuuto really was a teenage boy going through puberty—clumsy, lanky, constantly horny, emotional—but Eldes wouldn't change any of it.

14. Command

He knew they were supposed to be enemies, but Ryuuto couldn't help but think how sexy Eldes looked while shouting commands to his pokémon.

15. Hold

Eldes and Ryuuto walked into the lab-slash-housing compound holding hands and enjoying the shocked faces they were met with.

16. Need

Ryuuto knew that Eldes needed to touch and taste him just as badly as he did, and he seriously hoped that this silly "not until you're eighteen" rule would be dropped soon.

17. Vision

Seeing as they didn't help his lover's vision, Ryuuto often took off Eldes's visor, claiming that his bright yellow eyes were too exotic to hide from the world.

18. Attention

Eldes gasped as Ryuuto shoved his hand down his pants and practically purred, "Now that I have your attention…"

19. Soul

Eldes didn't know how such a pure soul could fall for someone as tainted as himself, but he wasn't about to push Ryuuto away just because he was insecure.

20. Picture

Eldes had found a picture of Ryuuto in the newspaper after the Shadow Pokémon incident; now he kept it in his wallet, much to the teenager's embarrassment.

21. Fool

Eldes held his sweaty lover close to him, berating himself for being so foolish as to wait so long to do this.

22. Mad

A small part of Ryuuto took great sadistic pleasure in seeing his mother get so mad at his taste in boyfriends.

23. Child

Ryuuto was just a child while he was an adult well into his thirties, and yet Eldes couldn't bring himself to find it wrong.

24. Now

"Now, _please_," Ryuuto moaned, and Eldes didn't know how he could deny such a polite request.

25. Shadow

They moved together perfectly, the moonlight casting sensual shadows on the bedroom walls.

26. Goodbye

When Eldes gave Ryuuto a goodbye kiss, the teenage quickly turned it into a full-blown make-out session, partially because Lilia was outside waiting for him.

27. Hide

Some days, Ryuuto could tell that his lover was trying to hide from the world, and it was those days that he made sure to weasel Eldes out of a date.

28. Fortune

Eldes had inherited a fortune from his family, but he'd give it all up for the feisty redhead in his arms.

29. Safe

Ryuuto never felt safer in his life than when his lover's arms held him close.

30. Ghost

Ryuuto yelped as the wild ghost pokémon popped out of nowhere, then glared at Eldes when he started laughing.

31. Book

Ryuuto might have died laughing when Eldes caught him reading a book about gay bondage, if he hadn't been so turned on that is.

32. Eye

Ryuuto snuck a glance at the mysterious redheaded bodyguard and felt the oddest desire to see his eyes.

33. Never

Eldes promised that he'd _never_ hurt Ryuuto—unless he begged for it of course.

34. Sing

Ryuuto's voice cracked horribly as he went through puberty, but Eldes still loved to listen to him sing those ridiculous rock songs he loved so much.

35. Sudden

Eldes broke the kiss suddenly, mumbling something about lube; Ryuuto decided to be patient for once.

36. Stop

"Don't stop," Ryuuto begged, and Eldes had to use every ounce of willpower he had to do it anyways.

37. Time

It was time for him to go home, but Ryuuto was in the prime of his rebellious years, and there was no force on earth that was about to detach him from Eldes's lips.

38. Wash

Ryuuto asked in his most innocent voice if Eldes would shower with him to wash his back; Eldes wasn't fooled for a moment, but he agreed nonetheless.

39. Torn

Ryuuto woke up, noticed his torn shirt on the floor, and wished that he'd thought to take it off _before_ Eldes had handcuffed him to the bed…

40. History

Ryuuto was banned from eating anything phallic-shaped in Eldes's presence, for reasons that should be self-explanatory.

41. Power

As Ryuuto saw it, the power of love must be as strong as those sappy love songs claimed, because otherwise he'd never have put up with his mother's ranting about "that man."

42. Bother

"I don't want to be a bother Eldes, but you're pretty heavy, so could you please get off me?"

43. God

"Oh god, please Eldes, right there!"

44. Wall

The night Eldes was invited over for dinner, Ryuuto made sure to use as many sexual innuendoes as he possible could until his mother was ready to bash her head against the wall.

45. Naked

The first time Eldes saw Ryuuto naked, it was hard to tell which of their faces got the reddest.

46. Drive

When Lilia refused to have any part in her son visiting "that man," Ryuuto hopped on his scooter and drove to see Eldes himself, just to spite her.

47. Harm

Ryuuto trusted Eldes not to hurt him, unless it involved whips, handcuffs, and chocolate body paint.

48. Precious

He was used to being treated like a prodigy, but Eldes made Ryuuto feel precious in a way he could never explain.

49. Hunger

Eldes gazed at his cute, younger boyfriend with unmistakable hunger, making Ryuuto wish they were alone instead of in the middle of a crowded battle stadium.

50. Believe

When Lilia asked for the hundredth time why Ryuuto thought it was a good idea to date a man whose family had tried to take over the world, he simply smiled and replied, "Because I believe in him."


End file.
